(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk box that can extend and retract compact disks disposed therein, especially to a compact disk box that can automatically push outward compact disks (CD) for user's viewing and that can make the compact disks return to their positions after viewing. It has a compact and simple construction and is valuable in the industry.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior art compact disk box has typically an open structure for housing compact disks. Although prior art compact disk boxes have many variations in outer appearance and form, they can only provide arrangement and storage functions. Typical examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,704 and 5,178,284. These CD box structures have no means to draw out compact disks. Thus when users want to pick out a compact disk they have to take these compact disks out of boxes. It brings inconvenience to users.